Another Day
by knightfire
Summary: Terra's back. BB chooses between Raven and Terra. Cyborg gets a girlfriend. Robin looks for Starfire after she runs away to get "Earth lessons". RobStar, BB? COMPLETED!
1. problems

Another day. Another battle. Another win. They were victorious, but she was humiliated. Time after time she had ruined the battle because of her lack of understanding. She hated feeling sorry for herself, but she couldn't help it this time. Enough was enough she was constantly frustrated. People laughed at her. Her friends held their hidden laugh while she stood there with a confused look on her face.

She did have a good life, though. She had friends that loved here, a good home, and a great feeling she got when she actually did a good job saving a victim. Recently her friend had just been released from stone after two years. Her team had been joyous. She had been delighted. But what was also frustrating was that it had been two months and everyone was still babying her. Terra was obviously ok and happy. Just today in their battle instead of guarding her from a dangerous powerful blast, they had saved Terra from a puny blast from a laser pistol.

Only her best friend Robin had come over to see if she was okay. It seemed that the team was much better off without Terra. She hated herself for thinking and feeling that way. Raven her other best friend is now spending all of her time with Terra. When they talk about girl things she never understood.

Her friends had now grown up. Cyborg, the oldest had his 20st birthday coming up in about a month. Raven had her 19th birthday in 3 months. Robin had his 19th birthday in 2 months. Her birthday was in 2 ½ months when she would be turning 19. And of course Beast Boy would turn 18 in 5 months. Terra was still perfectly preserved in the stone leaving her the youngest at 16 ½. Her name was Starfire and she never understood anything on Earth and desperately needed some sort of short break. Her friends really never saw it mandatory that she learn right.

Starfire's POV

_I can't believe they would just ignore me sooo much. Terra is much better off still not living in that stone! I wish everyone would stop babying her and focus on their own problems and what is better for the team! I wish raven would stop spending so much time with her! I wish Cyborg would get a new game partner once in a while! I wish beast Boy would stop drooling over her! I wish Robin would, I wish Robin would…. I don't know what Robin should do. _

_I wish I knew how I felt about him. I wish Raven was and Beast Boy were back to their regular flirting. They were so much happier. Robin and I had something and it was goind somewhere until she came along. I want to be her friend. I want to have fun and be really good friends. I want us to be the perfect team…the perfect team. If only…._

The now light brunette had been feeling this way for a while. She didn't know what the word for little blondie Terra was. It was hate. Terra had time after time taken her for a stupid idiot. But Terra was the real asshole. Terra would have "little chats" with Starfire telling her to say stupid things just for fun. Starfire luckily had some intuition and after a few "little chats" she got around it.

Starfire was naturally optimistic and it took a lot to make her mad. Like hurting her friends then she would get extremely wrathful. Only if someone really hurt them…like

Starfire's POV

_I mean I have to do something. I have to learn not to be such a moron. I have to go to someone to teach me how to act on Earth, what to eat, say, and what everything is. I must…_

"Hey Star!" Robin yelled to Starfire.

"Hello." She gloomy responded.

"What's up?" Robin asked, with a bit of worry in his voice.

"What is up? I do not understand."

"Never mind Star. It's not important." He said with a half smile on his face

Robin's POV

_It seemed like everything was ok, but I knew Star better than that. Something was bugging her. She was usually in a much more cheerful mood. _

"Well maybe it's not important to you, but it is to me! I never understand anything you or the team says! You saw it today! Do you know how humiliating that was!" She shouted and began to sand up and walk off the rooftop.

"Star wait. I never understood you felt that way. If you want me to explain things to you I'd be more than happy." I said as she began to slow down.

_I'd had never seen Starfire so uptight and angry. I think that it just hit me on the head that she's like raven. Except instead of showing at least some emotion, she always hides it by acting happy. I had just thought that she was that way for growing up as a princess. _

_I just then realized she was the one with the sister that wanted to kill her, a lost brother, and two dead parents being murdered right in front of her. _

_She finally stopped near the door and calmly said, "_I am sorry for being so angry with you. You are right I never asked. But the girl today almost died because I got confused. No one else on the team would do such a thing like that, that would put an innocent in so much danger."

"Star, you know it's not your". _She stopped me before I had finished._

"I just don't ever want to have the feeling that I put someone in danger. All my life I was protected, and now I'm the protector. I just want to let you know that I'm going away for a few months. I'll be back, but not until I'm ready to know that I won't make such a stupid mistake and ready to handle the peoples' lives that I'm supposed to be protecting."

She replied calmly.

"But Starfire. A few months? That's a long time." _That's all I could think of saying at the moment and tried to understand the best I could._

"Robin, she said with a glint in her eye and a half smile, "I'll be fine. Don't worry."

"Good luck and come back soon."

"I will. Thanks for understanding." She said with more of a smile on her face.

_Please soon. _


	2. the choice

Beast boy's POV

_Wow! Terra looks so great! I can't believe she is just like when before she was put in stone. But I don't know if I can still trust her. We're best friends now, but I still don't know. She just seems so innocent. Like before! Oh my God! This is what everyone fell for the last time!_

_But she has been in stone for such a long time. I doubt she wasn't. Is it possible that she could've made a statue of herself? No! Maybe? Yes? God I hate not being to trust Terra! She is my best friend. Maybe more? _

_Raven or Terra? Terra or Raven? Before Terra came back Raven and I were getting to be friends. Maybe even more. I learned after a few months Terra wasn't coming back, and kinda insolated her in my mind. _

_For 4 months after Terra well, went away, I cut off the team. Cyborg even let me win at video games. Robin listened to my ideas about the villains we were tracking down. Starfire was super nice like always and tried feeding me glorg. I still feel guilty about blowing up at her because I didn't like her food._

_She ran back to her room, Cyborg just stopped looking at me, Raven gave me a harsh but strangely kind of a pity glare, and Robin raced after Star. _

_Raven was the nicest I think of all. She laughed at a few of my jokes and even tried tofu for me! She clearly understood I had been betrayed and needed at least a bit of time to get over it. _

Cyborg's POV

_Ok, let me think. I have my most prized possession, the T car and a really hott chick asking me out. I don't really pay that much attention to girls but instead my work. This girl was different. Instead of those girls with the super short skirts and really showy tops, she wore a knee-length jean skirt and a blue top that actually covered her stomach. _

_She seemed so I said sure. She said her name was Sammie. She had short black hair and piercing blue eyes. She seemed like a very nice person. I could immediately tell that she was nervous asking me out and had not done this in a while. I gave her my number and told her to meet me at the movies at eight on Saturday. _

"Really?" she asked in a very surprised voice.

"Why do you sound so surprised?" I asked a bit eagerly.

"Well not many guys would say yes." She replied in a very shy voice.

"Ya gotta be kidding me, right?"

"Nope, its true." Now blushing more than ever.

"Soo, I'll see you on Saturday."

"Ok, see you there!" she called out as she was leaving.

_Wow. That was easy. She was just so nervous. I wonder why. I'm the lucky one because I scored a date with her. Not the other way around. Better get home. I'll just take the T-car._

Terra's POV

_I am getting them to trust me again. I don't Beast Boy. I mean I did betray him pretty bad. But I still think he may have a little crush on me. Just the other day at dinnertime, we were eating tofu and when I walked in wearing a skirt, ok a mini-skirt, he spit out his food. _

_Raven just gave me this glare. The more Beast Boy acts like this, the more we grow apart. When I first came back we would have lots of fun like pillow fights and painting nails. Something you really wouldn't expect out of Raven. _

_I thought it was so funny that Starfire still hasn't changed. She stills says the most idiotic moronic things I have ever heard. She may get a little embarrassed, but it's like impossible for someone like her to feel anything but happiness. _

_I didn't want to remember my past that much, so I changed my outfit. I now wear black shorts, pink high-tops, a pink tight tee, but I kept my goggles. Raven now had a white cloak, starfire had suit now changing from blue and purple alternating on different days of the week. The one thing starfire was the best out of all the team surprisingly was fashion. _

Raven's POV

HMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

HMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

_I can't understand the mixed signals bb is ending me. We had sort of a fling before Terra came, but that was mostly it. We were actually going some where. But now that Terra is here, he is drooling over Terra. He acts all shy around her and starts babbling. _

_He used to do that around me like a year again. OMG! Am actually feeling, well, jealously. I mean its Beast Boy. Idiotic, stupid, clumsy Beast Boy. Well, I gotta stop thinking about him. _

_I am hungry, but today he can eat his tofu with Terra. I might as well go to the main room. _

Beast Boy's POV

_I'm sitting on the couch just flipping channels. All the sudden the doors that lead to the roof open. Robin is standing in the doorway. He slowly mopes over to the hallway on the way to his bedroom but…_

"What's wrong, Robin?" Raven asked a little curiously.

"yeah, what's up Robin?" Terra cheerfully asks Robin not taking much notice to Robin's mood.

"She left." Robin softly replies and makes his way to his bedroom,

"Wait Robin." Raven says now worried "Why did Star leave?"

"Because of what happened today! She thinks it was her fault that the little girl almost died! She didn't understand Creamer! She didn't understand what he really meant! How would you feel?! She even exploded at me!" Robin screamed in response to Raven.

Raven just sat back in her chair. Terra turned around and kept digging through the fridge, and Cyborg just sat back down on the couch playing Gamewarriors 4 with the TV muted.


	3. A new roomate

Starfire's POV

_I've been walking for a very time long. Oh I know that is not right. But what is? I must find a friend. I've been walking down these streets for at least an hour. Robin seemed upset very really. No that is not right also. Well at least I am not saying them aloud._

_I wonder what everyone is doing right now. I must find a place to stay. Oh! Here is a place called the "Club Hopping". That seems like fun. _

_Now that I get closer I hear music. It's "Rich Girl" by Gwen Stefani. I may be stupid when it comes to English, but I am very good at music. I know all the songs and their artists._

_Now a guy is walking up to me. He is……cute? Hott? He has light brown hair and dark brown eyes. He's wearing a blue tee shirt and black cargo pants._

"Hey, I like your top." He said

"Oh thank you." I say shyly

_Wow he actually noticed me. After I left home I had to look the normal, so I went shopping. I had packed plenty of money. When I left my home planet, I took my life savings; quite a lot. _

_I bought a black shirt and a partially revealing white and pink halter top. _

"What is someone like you doin out here alone?"he asked

"I'm just looking a…around." I stuttered obviously showing I was nervous.

"So you wanna go dancing?" He asked

"Ummm…_I knew I had to get a place to stay and find someone to help me with my English, _"Sorry, but I have to go."

"Ohh." He sounded really disappointed.

"But if its only one dance I guess it couldn't hurt." I said in response to his dismay.

His face immediately brightened and he said "Ok! Let's go!"

_I ended up dancing to "Get Low" and "American Idiot" with him._

"Ok, I really have to get going now." I said hoping I had spoken correctly.

"That was fun, but if you _really_ have to, just let me get your name."

_I didn't want to say Starfire or he would immediately know I would be on the Teen Titans. So I said the name I used on my home planet._

"It's Kori."

"Well, maybe some other time I'll see you around, Kori." He responded as he left walking to the dance floor.

_I walked out of the club. I ended up walking to the park. I saw a girl about my age sitting on one of the benches. She had short black hair and blue eyes._

"Hello!" I yelled startling her.

"Oh! Sorry I just wasn't paying attention. Oh yeah I'm Sammie. Your name?"

"Well, it's a little different. I must first ask a huge favor of you. Well first, do you live here? Tell me about yourself."

"Well, I'm 18, I live in an apartment about 2 blocks away from here, I'm in a college university. I live alone." She replied answering just about all I wanted.

"I was going to ask you if you would consider having a roommate." I asked eagerly waiting for a response.

"Ok, that would help me because with money for college. So what's your name?"

"This may sound weird but my name is Starfire. I am in the Teen Titans. I am 19."

"Oh my God! Are you serious!" she asked with a surprised expression on her face.

"Yes, now I want to know more about you if we're gonna be roommates." I said as we had a long conversation.

_For the next hour we talked about everything. I told her about every member of the team , my Terra situation, and about Robin. It told her I loved fashion and music. I told her I'm from Tameran, have dead parents, a lost brother, and an evil sister._

_She told me she is very shy, likes to read, and is very busy with college and work. I told her I was educated with a college degree at 15 then I came to Earth. We talked about how I loved dancing, partying, shopping, and was very outgoing. We talked about how she liked more conservative clothes, had no family, and was outgoing around most guys, but was shy around the guys she liked the most. _

_Even though she had an interesting life, she wanted to talk about me so much. It seemed like she didn't have many friends and was beginning to become lonely._

"Could I ask you one more huge favor?" I asked.

"Sure, what?"

"Could you kind of help me with speaking and Earth life?"

"What? How? She replied in confusion.

"I mean how to talk right and what normal words mean. I always get confused and frustrated with myself."

_I then explained the situation with the villain Creamer and how he called out to me saying "Bring it on! And I stupidly thought it meant bring a person because that is what Terra had told me earlier. _

_I brought him a little girl which he immediately took as a hostage. He then shoved the girl and ended up getting away with precious diamonds and jewels. Everyone was angry with me so I just flew off. _

"Oh my God! That must have been completely embarrassing! Terra sounds like a total bitch!" Sammie exclaimed when I was done.

"She is. I hate her for doing that to me and not apologizing afterward."

"Oh yeah! I'd also be happy to help you with talking. Ok, its getting late. You didn't seem to pack that much. But lets get back to my apartment. I have an extra room.

_Sammie then showed me back to her home. I had my own room. She even had an extra bed and dresser. _

POV

Starfire eventually got bored while Sammie was at school. So she got a job as a waitress. She decided not to spend the money she brought with her but her new earnings. Every night Sammie would help Starfire with English. Almost a week had passed. It was now Saturday.


	4. getting ready and a few talks

Robin's POV

_I can't believe I'm so immature. I've been in love with a girl for almost four years and I haven't mentioned a thing. Then to top it all off, she runs away and all I say is good luck! GOOD LUCK! What kind of guy who loves someone like that says that?_

_God I hate my friggin self! Why did I let her go! Why didn't I say anything?_

KNOCK KNOCK!

"YO ROBIN THE LIKE MICROWAVE ISN'T WORKING! BB AND CYBORG WON'T FIX…" Terra exclaimed before she was cut off.

"SHUT UP TERRA! YOU HEARD WHAT CYBORG SAID!" Raven yelled trying to save me.

"I NEED THE MICROWAVE FIXED! I MIGHT NEED IT LATER!" Terra yelled as if she were actually desperate.

"YOU CARELESS BITCH! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD ACTUALLY CONSIDER TALKING TO ROBIN AFTER STARFIRE LEFT!" Raven screamed.

"WHAT'S GOING ON?!" Beast Boy asked in reply to all the yelling.

Both ignoring him, Terra yelled "STARFIRE SHOULD LEAVE! SHE AN IDIOT! SHE CAN'T EVEN TALK OR DO ANYHTING RIGHT!"

"OOOOOOOO." bb mentioned in a normal tone.

_That was the last straw. Terra had gone too far. I could tell Star had a problem with her after the first few weeks, but now that she is gone, Terra has no right to say anything. _

"THAT IS IT!" I scream while I walk out of my room, "HOW DARE YOU SAY ANYHTHING ABOUT STARFIRE! IT'S YOUR FAULT SHE LEFT! YOU STILL TREAT HER LIKE A LITTLE DEFENSELESS GIRL! NEWS FLASH! SHE ISN'T! I AM TRYING MY HARDEST TO CONSIDER YOU STILL STAYING ON THE TEAM!" I exclaim on the top of my lungs and walk back between my sliding doors leading to my room.

"Nice." Raven says.

"Terra…." Beast Boy whispers in disappointment.

Beast Boy's POV

_I can't believe Terra would be so selfish. That was so unlike her. She is usually just so nice and caring. At least she was that way with me. I feel so sorry for Robin. Everyone on the team except Terra knows that Robin likes Starfire. Too bad._

_Hope she comes back soon. I'll have to have a little talk with Terra. I'm the only one she will listen to._

Raven's POV

_That little whorey skank! I can't anyone human would say that to anybody. Over a microwave?! She wasn't even using it! Besides even the slut knows Cyborg is better at that kind of stuff than Robin is. _

_I hate her so much. God, why did I ignore Starfire for that, that, that thing! Terra was the one really laughing at Star. I mean some was funny. But she would keep bringing it up hoping to get more attention adding to endless attention she was getting already. _

Cyborg's POV

_God Terra is getting on my last nerve! If I have any left! I just heard from Beast Boy what she said to Robin. Over a microwave?! Robin isn't that good with those things. I'm the one who built the friggin T-car and everything else electronic in the tower. _

_Jesus. The only good thing I'm looking forward to is my date with Sammie. _

_I'm gonna have to talk Robin._

Terra's POV

_Why is everyone so mad at me? Cyborg was busy playing games. Robin was the next person I could think of to fix the microwave. I mean, what if I had actually needed to use the microwave? _

_So what if he upset about losing a member. If he actually lost me, remember me, I have a great power, it would be a bigger loss. I mean its been like a week, and Robin hadn't come out of his room except at night only to eat. _

_He really doesn't handle loss that well. Oh here comes Beast Boy. God he's damn hott. _

"Hey Terra." He said softly.

"Hey BB." I say

"What's going on?" I ask.

"Well Terra, it's about today. What was up with you? I mean that was so unlike you. You know how Robin and Starfire are."

"Yeah Beast Boy, he doesn't like to weaken his team. A little egotistical if you ask me. He should be over it by now." I respond.

"OH MY GOD TERRA! You really don't know?!" he screams.

"Know what? People need to tell me what they're talking about."

"You didn't know that Robin loves Starfire?!" he exclaims, but a little more calmly.

"No, why would he like her? She's an idiot." I ask.

"Terra, she's not an idiot. She grew up on another planet and no one on the team really stopped to correct her. That was obviously a mistake." He says now calmly.

"Crap." I mutter after Beast Boy leaves the room.

Beast Boy's POV

_I tell when Terra is lying and she wasn't just now. I guess she really didn't know that Robin and Starfire had a thing going on. She just has missed out so much. The whole team has changed so much…_

Cyborg's POV

_Talking to Robin will be interesting considering how idiotic Terra was. God, he must be mad._

"Hey dude." I say.

"Hey" he says like a transparent ghost.

"You ok?" I ask

"Not really, has anyone noticed?" he asks sarcastically.

"Well dude, you heard Star. She said that she would be back. You know our girl will come back. It's Starfire." I say trying to be at least a little comforting.

"She was just so different, Cyborg. She had never blown up at me like that. I hated to see that look on her face." He says which is the first explaining sentence he had said to me all week.

"Sorry man, I just didn't really get it until now. Oh yeah, I'm gonna be out from 8 till whenever."

"Thanks Cyborg." He says as I leave his room.

Raven's POV

_It's like 6 pm. God, I've been mediating for 3 hours. Geez I'm hungry._

_What the? What the hell is Terra wearing! She is wearing the shortest mini-skirt I have ever seen which is a horrid maroon color. Plus she is wearing the ugliest white and black paisley black and white quarter length sleeve top. _

_At least when Starfire was here, she was nice enough to help Terra with her awful fashion sense. _

"Wow, anorexic Raven finally comes out." Terra retorts while Beast Boy isn't in the room.

"Hello Terra." I say trying extremely hard not to let out rage.

"Raven did something just come into your head mentioning that starving yourself makes you look sick not skinny? Terra asks trying to sound funny.

Beast Boy walks in the room while hearing Terra's last insult.

"Well Terra next time you want to dress like a frigid bitch, remember that maroon isn't your color." I mention as I walk back to my room.

_I don't even know I should even consider liking Beast Boy if he can't obviously choose me or Terra._

Cyborg's POV

_It's almost eight. I put on some jeans and a brown shirt. I can't wait to get outta the tower. I don't blame Starfire. Everything has been so corrupt since Terra came back. I mean we do have our normal problems, but Terra just seems to be a major problem. _

"Ok, guys I'm going out for a while!" I call to whoever was in the main room.

_Thank God Terra isn't in here._

"Ok." BB and Raven yell back together.

_Wait I hear footsteps. I gotta get outta here before Terra comes. _

POV

Cyborg rushes out as fast as he can. Back at Sammie's;

Starfire's POV

"Soooo, who is this guy your going out with?" I ask eagerly.

"I'll tell you his name if he turns out ok." Sammie replies.

"Well, at least describe him." I say with enthusiasm.

Well he's African-American, has dark brown eyes, has a cute but bald head, and a really good smile. Oh yeah Starfire, don't worry, he shaves his head. He's our age.

_Thank God._

_Sammie looks really pretty after the clothes and makeup I put her in. She was freaking out and has hyperventilating, so I had to help her. I picked out a low-cut black top and a jean skirt. _

_I put black eyeliner, cream-glittery eye shadow, and mascara. I really wish I knew this guy's name she was going out with._

"Oh God! Oh God! It's almost 8! I gotta leave! Like now!" Sammie yells.

"Calm down! We live like 2 minutes from the movies. But go get there early if that will make you stop worrying." I tell her to make her calm down.

"Oh sorry. I just really like this guy. "Oh God! Oh God! It's almost 8! I gotta leave! Like now!" Sammie yells.

"Calm down! We live like 2 minutes from the movies. But go get there early if that will make you stop worrying." I tell her to make her calm down.

"Oh sorry. I just really like this guy. You know how guys like this make me nervous." She manages to say.

"Ok, just be yourself and stay calm. You'll have fun. And don't worry. If you don't like the guy, then just focus on the movie. Either way your having a good time."

"Thank you!" she exclaims while hugging me.

"See ya." I wave goodbye as she walks out the door.

_I wonder if this guy will be good. I mean she's told me about all her other boyfriends and dates. Half of them were abusive. That's probably why she gets her hopes up so high about any guy. That's it. If he hurts her, even verbally and upsets my new best friend, I will go and beat the shit out of him._


	5. The date

Robin's POV

_It seem so weird that Star isn't knocking on my door asking what something is or us on the rooftops just talking about our day. Terra is the reason she left. I just hope she comes back soon._

_Beast Boy is a complete idiot. For a year he and Raven were close and now Terra comes back and he can't see that he should choose Raven. He will have to choose someone soon or Raven will just give up on him. I'm not that close with Raven and even I know that. _

Cyborg's POV

_I can't wait until she gets here. I am so early. Too early. God I made a stupid mistake. I should've waited longer to come. But she isn't here yet. I'm just freaking out. _

_Why am I freaking out? I have never done that with another girl before. _

_I'm just gonna be calm tonight. Let's see what good movies are out._

Sarah's POV

_I wonder what movies are out tonight. I can always remember Starfire's advice. Cyborg seemed pretty cool. He's a nice guy. Oh there he is!_

"Hey"

"Oh, hey." He says turning around from the movie list.

"So have you picked out a movie yet?" I ask.

"well I have narrowed it down to "The Grudge" and "Meet the Fockers. What kinda movie are you in the mood for tonight?" he asks

"I think I'm in the mood for…. a scary movie." I say eagerly

"The Grudge it is!" He says excitedly basically saying that was the one he really wanted to see.

_He was so nice. Nice enough to pay for my ticket. The movie was so scary. He's just such a great guy. Starfire had some tips on guys that she learned on Tameran. One was when you get scared like at a movie, grab his hand on the scary parts. I did it a few times, but the movie had so many scary parts. It even creeped out him at a few parts._

Cyborg's POV

_Sammie turned out to be a great girl. The movie was just so damn creepy. BB would've loved it._

POV

"So let me get you home." Cyborg said

"Ok, its right up about 2 blocks from here."

The two walk up to her apartment.

"I had a really good time." Sammie says.

"Me too" Cyborg replies.

"Call me later." Sammie says as she gives Cyborg a small kiss.

"Oh, I want you to meet my roommate."Sammie says opening the door.

There Satrfire is watching "10 things I hate about you" and turned around only to be majorly surprised to see Cyborg.

"Starfire?" Cyborg asks in complete shock.

"Cyborg?" Starfire says the same way.

"Am I missing something here?" Sammie asks feeling completely confused.

"Sammie, don't you know? Starfire and I are on the Teen Titans. She told you that, right?" Cyborg asks.

"Yeah she told me. I guess I just didn't know much about the Teen Titans. Well, this is _very interesting._" Sammie says now more understandingly.

"Starfire, you gotta get back to the tower!" Cyborg yells.

"Why so soon?" Starfire asks sounding worried.

"Because Terra is a complete disaster, Raven needs another girl and is about to give up on BB, Beast Boy is ordering tofu every night, and Robin might just jump off the roof on of these days."

With her jaw dropped but now recovering, Starfire says, "I hate Terra and she was the one I wanted to get away from the most. I don't blame Raven for almost giving up on Beast Boy, BB is kinda depressed from his girl trouble, and why is Robin going to jump off the roof?"

"Wow, you're actually talkin like a real person. But Robin has been mopeing around all week. He's barely eating. Out of all people, didn't you expect him to miss you the most?" Cyborg asked staring hard at Starfire.

"I didn't expect for people to even notice me that much, much less miss me." Starfire replied obviously lying.

"Well, just come back for a visit soon, ok." Cyborg added.

"Ok, but just don't tell anyone that you saw me or where I am, got it?" Starfire asked serious this time.

"Sure".

Walking back over to Sammie, "I'll call you later." The half-man says with a grin while walking out the door.

_Maybe I should come back if Cyborg's really serious. I was only expecting to stay a few weeks in the first place. _


	6. The Terra thoughts

Thanx to all the people that read my story and reviewed. Speedy and Bumblebee will join the team in the later chapters.

Thank you:

Terra Logan: Sorry I had to make Terra such an idiot, I just needed to use her character. I don't have anything against her personally.

Aquatitangirl: Thanks for reviewing and your advice!

Robin's POV

_Cyborg was sure in a great mood. He walked in the tower around 11 and Terra started interrogating him. The poor guy. But it is Cyborg, so he just kept walking, staring forward and shut the door in Terra's face. _

_The next morning he was still a great mood. He even let BB make tofu without putting up an argument. He had practically stopped the morning routine. Terra obviously had learned a little and tried to ask a little broader questions. But not that broad._

POV

"Hey Cyborg." Terra asks in a suspicious tone.

"What do you want know Terra." Cyborg responds with a sigh.

"Just wanna know what you were doing last night. Dancing? Partying? Having fun?" Terra asks as she moves closer with each question she asks.

"Not any of yo business!" Cyborg yells blowing Terra back and startling the rest of the room.

"If you haven't gotten the message by now Terra, it means shut up and leave Cyborg the hell alone." Raven says in her usual monotonous voice.

"Hey Raven, she didn't know." Beast Boy says partially defending her, but a little uneasy if he should have said anything.

"You know Beast Boy! Shut up and eat your tofu!" Raven screams as she picks up the pan of tofu and throws it at him while leaving the room.

"Thanks for getting her out of here BB. And do you want me to get you some ice? The pan hitting you musta hurt."

"No thanks Terra." Beast Boy snaps while slumping to the training room.

"Nice job Terra." Cyborg snaps in response to the confused look on Terra's face.

Starfire's POV

_I'm been thinking about what Cyborg had said all night. I mean I never really expected anyone except maybe Robin to really know that I was gone. Let me think. Ok, I need to get that off my mind. I need to study the list Sammie gave me. Let's take a looksie;_

Pizza Toppings

Pepperoni

Cheese

Anchovies

Sausage

Peppers

Ham

Pineapple(only sometimes)

**Not mustard**

_I wish it were mustard. That would taste so good! Sammie did give me another new sheet._

**I'll bring home samples tonight**

Things not to say and what to say instead

What is up-What's up

He is just so busted-Busted!

Oh my goodness-Oh my God!

Who is knocking at the door-Who is it?

(Answering phone)Hello oh such pleasant friend-Hello or Hey

(When calling) Hello! What is the happening?

What is going down with you friend-What's going on?

_This list is so long. I better prepare before she gives me a pop quiz!_

Beast Boy's POV

_Everyone now hates Terra. Raven hates her for getting in the way even though half the time she doesn't understand. Cyborg is angry with her cause she kept asking him about last night. She was just curious, even though she was a bit persistent. Robin was mad at her because she wouldn't leave him alone and insulted Starfire. I mean its been a full week._

_He should be over it by now!_

_Dammit! What the hell am I thinking! Oh course Robin would be upset bout Star! Plus is was over a microwave she wasn't even using! She wasn't even using it! I still wonder why she didn't ask Cyborg. I mean he was the one in the room._

_She knows he's better with electronics. Instead she walked all the way down to Robin's room. All the way down there!_

_And I defended her! I am her only friend though. Damn. I pissed Raven off pretty bad. Why didn't I keep my huge mouth shut! I better go talk to Raven…_

Raven's POV

_I hate him! Why the hell did I waste my time with him! Thinking that he liked me or something! Why do I always let myself fall for these things!_

_He took Terra's side this morning, not mine! Even though he saw Terra basically harassing Cyborg and how Terra acted yesterday! _

_There is no one to talk to! Why can't Starfire just come back! Maybe I should just leave like she did! I don't want to leave my home just for a little snob faced rat! There is no one I can think of that I can just have a normal conversation with now!_

_I can't stand to be in the room with her. I obviously can't talk to Beast Boy. Robin won't talk to anyone and is probably not in the mood. Cyborg would either joke around too much or think I was trying to figure out what he was doing._

_But I have to talk to Robin. I have to try to convince him to kick Terra off the team._


	7. Training

Raven's POV

_As soon as I walk out of my room, guess who I see! Beast Boy! The person I don't want to see. Oh God! He's heading this way! Why me!_

_I'll just levitate up! Yeah that's what I'll do! No, he'll see me what am I thinking?_

_I'll just…levitate, and fast._

POV

Raven levitates up to the ceiling just making it fast enough to miss Beast Boy by a minute.  
Beast Boy on the other hand just wants to find Raven to apologize. Raven gets down and heads to Robin's room.

Raven's POV

_Beast Boy has been all around the tower. Probably looking for me. Maybe some sense finally came into the boy. But I haven't been able to be in my room for more than 10 minutes without him knocking. Then when he hears no one respond, he opens the door! I have been avoiding him all day and it is so hard._

_Now to get Terra off the team and stop her from ruining everyone's life. Finally, I can't wait. _

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Hello Robin. It's Raven."

"Hey, I'm not really in the mood to for talking, but thanks for kinda defending me with Terra yesterday." He said with his voice not changing tone.

"Yes, Terra, I know. That's what I want to talk about. Can I please come in? I don't want anyone to hear this." I say hoping he will still be enraged at Terra.

"Fine," he says opening the door "What about Terra?"

"She has been making my life miserable. She is always insulting me, my powers, or something else. I have been trying for the last week to keep my temper under control, but I am about to give up. You have seen my temper before and Terra is the one of the only people who make me that enraged.

She has been basically harassing Cyborg and he is agreeing with me. Terra is powerful, but if you haven't noticed she hasn't been training with us since she got here. She always makes up excuses to get out of it." I say disappointed to see a calm expression of Robin's face, hoping for him to be angrier on the topic of Terra.

"I noticed she hasn't been training with us, but she has come to some of the battles with us. We all know her power can be a good addition to the team, but I have been getting some suspicions about how much she can control her power." He said turning around to his window overlooking the training base.

"Still, I think she has a few little tricks, but I still think she is like me. She has to keep control of her powers. I really think she can't do that. And the battles we have been in with her, she has barely participated in any of them. Sure she'll throw a rock or two, but when have you heard us congratulate her on a good job or something. The rest of the team has been dominating the fights, not her. Not any." I said making my point obviously clear.

"I'll ask to have an emergency training course. Then she'll have to come." Robin said still looking at the window.

"Robin, I was really here to ask you if you would consider kicking Terra off the team. I know that would make the team only down to the four of us though." I said wondering if I should've added that last sentence.

"You mean the 5 of us. Not 4. She's coming back." He said as he turned around and gave me a hard glare.

"Robin, even if you want to believe it or not, she might not be coming back. We don't know for sure. I would've thought, knowing Starfire, that she at least would have called by now. But she hasn't. She hasn't said anything. I want her around as much as you do. I don't want to end up living with 3 boys. She was my best friend too." I said explaining all that I had been thinking up till now.

"She said it to me. She said she was coming back. Training session tomorrow at 7. Be there."

_That was enough for one day. Terra will be gone by tomorrow._

POV

Raven went back to sleep surprisingly a little excited and happy Terra would be leaving soon. BB gave up on looking for Raven and decided he would see her tomorrow. Terra kept pestering Cyborg and got to his journal reading only a page before Cyborg blasted her out of his room. But the page said about his date with Sammie and something else.

Terra's POV

_I can't believe Cyborg would blast me out of his room. Maybe he was mad, but that really hurt. He blew right up against the wall. I'm supposed to be part of this team, so why isn't anyone telling me anything. _

_This Sammie girl sounds like a total geek. Oh my god, he mad such a big deal over holding hands. That is so unlike Cyborg. Then it said something about Starfire. I have to get it back. I have to read just the one more page about Starfire. _

POV

Now it is the next day. All the Titans are outside in the early morning lined up ready to battle. Raven was now strangely in a very good mood.

"I worked on a new much harder training course to test your skills this morning. The course is two miles long, and will take strength, speed, and skill. Terra you're up!" Robin said as he paced up and down the row of us strangely resembling an army officer.

"I don't wanna go" Terra said yawning, "can't someone else got first?"

"No! Terra on the beginning line! NOW!" Robin yelled.

"Wonder what's up with that boy." Cyborg whispered to BB

"Don't know, but it must have something to do with you know who." BB said loud enough for Robin to hear.

"Did I hear something from you Beast Boy?" Robin asked as he looked like he was about to explode.

"Nope, Nothin." BB said as if nothing had happened.

Then Robin just turned back to Terra with a low mumble.

'Good Raven thought, 'She's about to be completely embarrassed.'

"Get ready, Go!" Robin yelled as he saw Terra speed off.

Unfortunately for Raven, Terra did surprisingly well.

She dodged all the rocks along with the laser beams. She had superb control of the rocks she was flying on.

"Go Terra!" BB chanted.

As soon as Terra was done, no one said a word. Raven just stood up and levitated back to her room. Robin walked back up the hill without turning around heading for the city.

"Hey Cyborg! Try it out on me!" BB yelled

"Not now, man." Cyborg said extremely disappointed.

"Did I mess up or something?" Terra asked Beast Boy in a girly voice.

"No." BB said as he too followed Cyborg up the hill leaving Terra all alone.


	8. In the city

Raven's POV

_I can't believe that && can actually control her powers! Why! Why isn't she out of the tower? Everybody hates her except that thing they call Beast Boy! He actually stayed with her. I am about on the edge on giving up on him! _

_I thought there was something when he spent the whole day looking for me, but I am sometimes just so stupid and misread things. Like this! I now know Robin wants her off the team just as much as I do. But he can't just throw her off without an explanation or she might put the team in danger. AGAIN!_

_We really need someone to keep some peace around here. _

Cyborg's POV

_Geez. I watched Robin work all night on that training course. He didn't sleep once. He must have wanted Terra to actually fail or something. Poor guy. She not only beat the course, but she ruined it so much that no one else on the team got to use it! C'mon why is she so good?_

_I even need to train more. Today I am going for 4 tons. I can do it and am not leaving the gym until I get there!_

Terra's POV

_Good. The stupid machine has been at the gym for an hour and doesn't seem to be going anywhere since he yelled and screamed at me when he had 2 tons on his shoulders. Don't blame him, that's a lot of weight. _

_Finally the journal. His room is so damn plain. It's just gray. All over. Where the hell is that book? God, I've been looking for like forever. Why isn't it here! Oh here it is. _

_Dear Journal, _

_I was shocked to see Starfire as Sammie's roommate. Star said she wasn't ready for me to tell everyone where she is. She really talked like a normal person. Sammie was giving lessons to Star to be more normal. She seemed happy enough, but on the subject of the team, you could hear worry and a little homesickness. Sammie and I went to the theater then to her apartment about two blocks away. Then I saw Starfire sitting on the couch watching some chick flick._

_Talk to ya later,_

_Cyborg_

_OMG! I know where Cyborg's favorite movies are! I basically know where Starfire! With that, I can tell Robin and then everyone will be thanking me. Not Raven. _

Robin's POV

_I can't believe it. I spent all night just waiting to create the perfect course. Terra destroyed the whole thing! All of it! Why can't she just take her perfect little ass back in the stone. Why hasn't Star called or at least communicated with us?_

_Star must be in the city somewhere. She knows how to to take care of herself, right? Well, maybe I'll just try to find her to visit her or something. _

_She needs to come back. Maybe she can put terra in her place. What am I thinking. I hate putting stress on Star. I hate making her upset or angry. Why did I let her go? I gotta find her. She's in this city. Then maybe I can tell her I love her. Just maybe if I don't choke up like always. _

POV

After that day, Robin didn't come back for a month. Raven and Terra continued their endless battles. Beast Boy became more distant with Terra. Cyborg and Sammie ended up liking each other a lot so went out on 4 more dates. On the 4th date, Robin saw Cyborg come back with a girl from the movies.

Robin was too tempted not to pay attention, for he followed Cyborg back to his girlfriend's apartment building. Robin then waited till Cyborg left, but then decided not to talk to him.

Terra on the other hand, sought desperately to find where Starfire is. She checked all the movie places in the city and the one she thought was Cyborg's favorite. She only had two more theaters to look at.

After Cyborg's 5th date, Robin had spotted him again. He wanted to know more about "Sammie" so he followed them once again. He had memorized her apartment code from last time, so he walked into the main lobby right after Cyborg had left. He walked up to the 1st floor and asked a man where a girl named Sammie was.

"Third floor, 2nd door." The man grumbled.

"Thanks" said Robin as he ran to the elevator.

The real reason Robin had followed Sammie is that he had heard "Starfire" in their conversation.

Pressing the third floor button, Robin started to tap his foot impatiently. He really wanted to see the love of his life again.

The elevator opened and Robin sprinted to the second door. He knocked and the knob began to turn.


	9. Where?

Hello!

**Disclaimer:I do own the Teen Titans.**

**I wanna thank my reviewers! Thank you!**

**To:**

**Rose: Thank you for reviewing so much! I'm taking your advice on RobStar (There will be more fluff)**

**Dumbdude: Thanx for reviwing! I'm glad you like my plot.**

**Lashay-Isaac- Thanks for reviewing!**

**Cindy Thompson- Sorry that my fanfic must make you hate Terra even more!**

Beast Boy's POV

_Everyone has been treating Terra like dirt. She is my best friend and all, but I still don't know whose side to take. Why did everyone just leave when Terra was done the course? I was upset because Raven had left and just had given me this evil glare that she hasn't given me since we first met._

_It's been so much work and years getting closer and I think I'm like Raven. A lot. I just want Terra to be my best friend. I don't want to have to give up one for the other, and don't know who I'd choose if that were the case. I just wish Terra and Raven were friends again._

_I wish Starfire were back and Robin were managing the team again instead of putting it on Cyborg. Cyborg's a great guy, but a horrible leader. He can't handle all the fights between Terra and Raven like Robin could and spends time just "out", not telling us at all where we can reach him since he leaves his communicator with us, and turns off his arm communication. _

_I still gotta apologize to Raven for ignoring her and being a jerk. But she never seems to be around._

Raven's POV

_Why am I such a fool? I know Beast Boy likes Terra, so why am I hoping he likes me? It is so odd that right after I realized I liked Beast Boy, Terra showed up. How do we know she isn't working for Slade or something? Maybe she's been training with him for two years. She's done it before and she can do it again. _

_Robin is being so selfish for abandoning the team like this. He just left that Sunday and never came back or told us where he was going. We all know he left to find Starfire, but he most of us would be glad to get Star back. _

_The city is just so big and Robin may know the city well, but for all we know Star could be out of the city by now! She could be on Tameran. He has been selfish because he was the one who started the team, leaving him with the biggest responsibility as being the leader. Leaders lead their team, not leave themselves. _

_I can kind of seem to forgive Robin a bit. He was so lonely after Starfire left. She was his best friend. And he was in love with her. Two pretty good reasons to leave. Plus Terra, she can put loads of stress on anyone._

Cyborg's POV

_Tonight was another great night with Sammie. Things are going pretty well; with us. The team is in chaos! I can't control the fighting, and when I try to solve it, the girls basically kill me! BB is the only one not arguing! But he doesn't even say a word!_

_Where is Robin and Starfire? They'd better get their asses back soon, or I will personally hunt them down and have a little chat with them. If I didn't have our date to look forward too, I don't know how'd I survive._

Robin's POV

KNOCK! KNOCK!

_The knob is turning! For all I know that could be Star!_

"Hello?" I see a girl with short black hair and blue eyes. The girl that was on a date with Cyborg. Right now I was wearing jeans and a black shirt so no one would recognize me.

"Hi, I know this may sound really weird, but" I said before she cut me off.

"Don't worry, I'm used to strange things happening to me." She said with a welcoming grin on her round face.

"Ok, I'm Robin of the Teen Titans and I'm" I managed to say before she cut me off again.

"And you're trying to see if Starfire is ok. Don't worry, she's ok. Here, come in, it's a long story." She said. _But even though a regular person may have sounded weird by cutting me off, I felt okay with it because I wouldn't have to go through the trouble of explaining this crappy mess to anyone._

"Come in. Sit down." She said motioning me to take a seat.

_I sit down in an extremely comfortable chair that smelled like something familiar. Starfire!_

"Ok, you may want to know why I know about Starfire." She said sounding a little uncomfortable for seeing a stranger sniffing her chair.

"I'm really sorry." I said, "But was Starfire here? It's just because once you live with someone for like 2 years, she just w…wore this perfume or something. And it smelled really good and…"

"You have a good smelling scent it seems." She said sounding amused.

"Starfire and I met in the park about a month and a half ago. She worked as a waitress and I was a student. I taught her kinda of what you would call" She explained before I interrupted her.

"Earth lessons. Yea, she told me about them. Did they go well? Did she learn anything?" I asked very fast waiting for an answer.

"Yes, she learned a lot. She now talks and knows almost as much as a regular human. She said she felt like a total idiot before talking like a grammar fanatic. She and I were roommates. You just missed her. She left this morning."

_My mouth dropped open through her few sentences in the past 30 seconds. I can't picture Starfire talking like the rest of the team. I guess it was kinda a relief not having to explain embarrassing things to her, but I will miss her coming to me asking me for help._

_Right now I just know that Star was ok for all that time and with a really great person. She seems like the perfect fit for Cyborg. No wonder they get along so well._

"Sammie, is it. I have a confession. I've been looking for Star without my team for a little over a month. If Cyborg's been acting like he's under stress, that's my fault. When I created the team, I put him second in command. I was so upset about Star, that I just left and didn't tell anyone." I said looking down at the floor now realizing that I should have put Raven in charge.

"I understand. Being a leader is stressful and when someone like Starfire is gone, it must really upset you." She said understandingly.

_Wow, Sammie should be a shrink. But how did she know I would be so upset about Star being gone? Did Star tell her? How would Star know? How would she be able to tell? Maybe Sammie just realized I love Starfire. _

"I also have another confession. I after looking for Star, and not finding anything, wanted to know how the team was. Once I saw Cyborg, I wanted to talk to him, but saw you guys were on a date. I know how upset Cyborg gets if we but into his personal life, but I really couldn't help it. I walked right behind you guys when you were walking back to your apartment and heard you mention Starfire and wanted to know if you knew where she was."

"Robin, I'm gonna be honest with you. My friends, though the few I've had, told me I'm good at reading people. I can tell you love Starfire, so I understand that you were really worried about her and don't blame you at all for coming up here. Now Starfire is at the Radisson hotel about 16 blocks from here. She was planning on going back to the tower tomorrow, but you can still visit her."

"Thank you so much!" I exclaim relieved to know where Starfire is.

"I now am getting that you are going to the Radisson." She said pretending to be psychic now with a full smile planted on her face.

"Thank you!" I exclaim once more running out her door, out of the building.

_Only 16 blocks. I can run. Finally I'm gonna see Starfire._


	10. Before the bday

**I do not own the Teen Titans. **

**Thank you to all my reviewers!**

**Sammie's POV**

_It's Cyborg's birthday. I hope he likes the game I got him. It's almost 6. He's almost never late. I wonder what is taking so long._

**Cyborg's POV**

_I hate all this traffic. Just on my b-day. My perfect gift; I'm gonna be late to the movies trying to wait for my girlfriend. Just perfect._

**Raven's POV**

"Beast Boy! Where the hell are you!" I screamed impatiently.

"What?" He groaned looking pretty scruffy.

"Where are the streamers? We don't have a lot of time to get ready for Cy's birthday."

"He's not gonna be back for like 2 hours." He said ending with a yawn.

"I take it you didn't get much sleep." I said monotonously.

"You can read my mind…" He mentioned as he dozed off

"Still, will you just please help?" She asked finally getting annoyed.

"K, the streamers are in the closet and I'll start blowing up the balloons."

"Thank you." I said sounding relieved.

After an hour passed, the whole main room was decorated perfectly.

"Finally." Beast Boy said in a calm tone.

"Yeah." I said whispering

"Ya know, Cyborg wasn't in a really good mood this morning." BB said for the first time feeling slightly worried.

"Yeah, and it's his birthday. He said he was going to bring back his new girlfriend. They seem pretty serious." I said completely wearied out.

"He's been pretty stressed lately." I said to break the silence between us.

"Hey, where's Ter" He said before being cut off by a piercing scream.

"SUP HOMIES!" A familiarly annoying voice came from.

"Where ya been?" She asked obnoxiously

"Here, getting ready and decorating for Cyborg's birthday." I said trying to keep my anger under control.

"Hey, I was helping. I was out getting some new clothes I could wear. I was running out of money, so I hope you guys don't mind I took it out of the weapons account. A girl's gotta shop, right?" She asked trying to act innocent.

"YOU WHAT?" I screamed enraged.

"How much!" BB yelled, and me now being thankful he took my side.

"Well only about, let's see…" She said pretending to calculate.

"HOW MUCH!" I exclaimed.

"3675.78. I told you that wasn't a lot." She said with an it-isn't-that-bad tone.

I stood there fuming.

"It'll be fine Rae." BB said putting his hand on my back.

"I am trying my hardest at the moment to find some strength to restrain myself. Get the skank out of here. NOW. I saw sternly.

Beast Boy makes a notion to Terra who just stands there dumbly.

"You heard what she said, Terra. Can you please go?" He said in a worried voice.

"Why, what the hell did I do that caused Raven here to start hyperventilate?" She asked confidently.

That was the last of BB's nerves. "TERRA! YOU HEARD WHAT I SAID! OUT NOW!"

Hearing this, Terra runs to her room making sobbing noises.

"Sorry Raven." He says sweetly.

"Thanks for getting her out." I say walking over to window beginning to meditate while Beast Boy keeps blowing up balloons.

**Robin's POV**

KNOCK! KNOCK!

_I finally found her room after waiting for 20 minutes for that damn hostess to get off the phone with "Drew". No one is here. Where could she be now?_

_Maybe she's outside. There is a pool and a garden. _

_The elevator's busted so now I have to go down 34 flights of stairs. Why did Star choose the tallest hotel in the city? Why?_

_23 left, 12 left, 7 left or 6, 2 I think left. Got there! I'm just got down to the lobby!_

_I can't ask the "Carrie" for directions because she's still talking to "Drew". Dammit people. Get a life. _ _She's not at the pool. All I could find at the time was an old lady in the hot tub and an obese guy in a small pink Speedo who will haunt my dreams for approximately 3 weeks._

_The garden should be right around this corner. It's my lucky day! The garden is a big bush/flower maze. I should try to find her before she gets out. It's really not much of a maze because there's only one way you can go. _

_It's so frustrating cause there are so many god damn twists and turns and there she is. She looks so peaceful just standing there just looking at the fountain. _

**Starfire's POV**

_I feel so guilty. It's Cyborg's birthday, and I will not even be there to give him a "Happy Birthday" in person. I got him a new part to the T-car, but Sammie is the one giving it to him. I know how much birthdays mean to people on Earth._

_I wish I were back at the Tower, my home. I wish I could see Robin again. Maybe I love him? I don't know. But how could anyone love someone as stupid as me unless they were stupider than me. _

_I just want to see him again. Sammie always said whenever she sees a fountain to make a wish. So I guess it wouldn't hurt…_

"Let's see. I wish that I knew if Robin could ever even if we were the last people on Earth love me." I whispered in disbelief while I threw a dime in.

"Star" I heard from behind me.

_It was Robin! He had heard me! OMG! He had heard me say! Oh God, no! If he had loved me, wouldn't he have told me earlier? What, what am I thinking? He would and never could and never should love me. _

"It wouldn't be possible for me to love you if we were the last people on Earth." He whispered slightly walking forward to me.

_I told you, you dumb idiot! You have no chance with Robin and you never will!_

"If I had always loved from before." He finished.

_He loves me. He really does. _


	11. The confession

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans

Thank you all my reviewers

CourageUnderFire-Thanx dude!

Aya sister of Arya

Orlifan4561

Brazen blueberry

**Sarah's POV**

_I got Cyborg the best thing I could think of. I hope he likes it. He's been so down lately. Oh!_

"Hey, happy birthday!" I saw as I stand on tiptoes just to be able to give him a small peck and a hug.

"Hey, thanks." He smiles with a warm, relieved look on his face.

"What movie you wanna see, baby?" He asks now more relaxed.

"You're the birthday boy, you choose." Say playfully.

"Let's see… Boogeyman." He says after looking at the listings for about a minute

"Oh! Before I forget. Happy Brithday!" I say handing him the present.

"Wondering when you get to this." He said sounding amused with a wide smile on his face.

"OH GOD! GAMEWARRIORS 4! THIS JUST CAME OUT! JUST WAIT TILL I WHUP BEAST BOY'S ASS IN THIS!" he yelled only to be embarrassed to see the whole lobby staring at him.

"Sorry." He said very red.

"Thank you so much." He said taking me in his arms and pulling me into a kiss lasting 45 seconds. Then we walked into the movie theater where we weren't scared at all because we weren't paying attention for about 8 of the movie.

**Terra's POV**

_Raven should at least understand my situation a little. She's a girl! Some people just gotta shop. She probably thinks Robin will be mad, but Robin has not been here. Why doesn't she ever think._

_My shopping spree did benefit the team a little. I picked out a really cute outfit which makes me look good; a good team image. I also got a present for Cyborg. I don't know Cyborg very well, so I got him the perfect classic present. A tie! With smilies! It makes me happy! It'll make him happy for sure! They better get me something good for my birthday…_

**Raven's POV**

_I just can't take her frickin stupidity. Beast Boy actually took my side. He kicked Terra out of the room. For me. I wonder if he likes me. But why should I risk getting hurt again?_

_I hope at least Cyborg is having a good and less confusing day. Robin's birthday is in a little less than a month. I wonder if he and Star will be back by then. Who knows? Maybe they'll be back to say "Happy Birthday" to Cyborg._

**Robin's POV**

_I can't believe I just said that. She's now just standing staring at me. She doesn't love me. She can't. Can she? She just…_

"Robin, what do you mean by that?" She asks with a nervous expression on her face.

_Should I tell her? If I don't and she loves me back, she'll never forgive me. If I say it and she doesn't love me, than I would have just made a fool of myself. She never could. I can't._

"Nothing Star. It's good to see you again." I said without a tone of caring in my voice.

"It's nice to see you to Robin. I have to go." She says as she starts to follow the path out.

_Why didn't I tell her? I have to!_

"Star! Wait!" I exclaim while running after her.

"What?" She turns and asks with a single tear running down her face.

"Star, I'm so sorry. I've always loved you. I was always too stupid and afraid to tell you before." I say looking at my feet.

"Robin, I have to know this is true. I know you and have been my best friend for a while, so I am pretty sure I can trust you, but I'm not fully sure. I have been hurt to many times by those who are close to be hurt again. That's why I didn't tell you I loved you. I didn't want to get hurt." She whispered as her face now had countless tears rolling down it.

"Starfire." I say as I rush over to her, only to end up holding her while she gets herself together.

"Robin, I need to know for sure." She mutters in a soft whisper

_I know I love her with all my heart. I always will. If she wants to know I only can…_

"Ok" I say. I then passionately kissed her.

When we after a few minutes broke it off, she murmured, "That's proof enough."

Walking through the flower-filled garden, she leans her head on my shoulder and we continue to stroll out holding hands.

"We should go back to the Tower. Cyborg's been really stressed lately." Starfire said with her eyes closed.

"How did you know that he was stressed?" I ask confused.

"The garden's really long. I'll explain."

**Author's note: That was the most fluff I have ever used. Sorry if it was too much. I tried to make it sound realistic.**

**REVIEW! PLEASE!**


	12. Coming Home

Sammie's POV

_It feels so weird that I'm gonna be meeting the Teen Titans. Cy has explained all of them to me and how they look, act, and what they eat. He describes Raven as a gloomy, moody girl with lilac hair and something called a "shockra" on her head. He says the only thing normal about her is what she eats. She also has telekinesis, kinda an intuition, can possess people, and can read minds at times. _

_Beast Boy is a really short guy with green skin. He can transform into animal he sees. Even those on Tameran. He loves tofu and makes horrible jokes. _

_Terra is a girl who can control earth; terrakinesis. She a little tall with blond hair and acts completely blond. She always has to argue about something and has the worst clothes._

_Robin is the leader. He has an oddly high IQ, but no active powers. He a normal, but a little short. He throws what Cyborg would call "birdie bombs". Sometimes he and Cy have these fights about being the leader. Cy has just recently told me that he can barely handle being leader. I hate to say it, but I have to agree with Robin. Robin may sound pretty normal, but he over obsesses about a villain called Slade and acts all mysterious and ignores even Starfire when he's like that._

_And of course, I know about Starfire's eating habits. I mean, I did live with her for a month. _

Cyborg's POV

_Sammie hasn't been talking the whole way to the Tower. She must be nervous. I mean, I didn't really describe the Tower very inviting. I kept saying how bad it is living there with Terra, Raven, and BB._

Robin's POV

_We gotta get to the Tower soon. _

"Hey Star."

"Mm" she mumbles in response

"We should hurry to the Tower. It's getting late and we don't wanna wake anyone up." I said. I was getting really tired from trying to find the girl now half asleep on my shoulder as we strolled from the garden.

"Ok, let's get a cab." She said now fully conscious. "Taxi!" she called successfully getting the yellow car to halt.

"Where to?" The cab driver says in a gruffy voice.

"Titan's Tower please." Starfire said as if she had done it many times before.

"Just asking Star, but did you get anything for Cyborg?" I asked worried that Cyborg might be mad that we might've forgotten about him.

"Nope, I gave my present to Sammie to give to Cyborg as soon as she gets to the Tower." She said fully confident.

"Sammie's coming to the Tower!" I ask worried she'll get scared away.

"Yeah, I think I forgot to mention that." She said quietly as if she thought I might get mad or something."

"Star, are you ok?" I ask putting my arm around her.

"Yea, just a little worried." She says sighing.

"Why?" I ask

"Because. I just left the Tower before without telling anyone but you. I didn't even call you guys. I was being too selfish. I didn't even think I should go back at times." She said looking at the car floor.

"Star" I say lifting her head up, "I should be in more trouble. I was supposed to be the leader. I was selfish not to contact the team. I was supposed to be the responsible one. Instead, I just left without a word for a month. The team already was weakened by not having you around, and I was more stupid because I just weakened the team even more. Cyborg must be overstressed with all the fights missing two of the team." I say now with my eyes focused on the passing buildings.

"But you did do something." Star said with a beautiful smile. "You found me."

"Yea, that's a good thing." I say holding Star just a little tighter.

"I gotta say that was one of the most touching, beautiful things I've ever witnessed" the driver said with watery gray eyes looking at us "It's a shame the moment has ended cause we're at the Titans' Tower." He then turns around and starts sobbing.

_Starfire gives me a look of complete confusion that not any of her training explained. Even I was in shock. A complete stranger had just listened to us for the last 10 minutes. He had given us the strangest look I had ever seen. That's at least 5 weeks nightmares total including Speedo boy._

Beast Boy's POV

_Raven has been levitating waiting for the T-car for the last ½ hour. She now just looks around then her eyes focus on me._

"Are you expecting a visitor?" She asks now giving a suspicious stare.

"No, why?" I ask heading towards the window.

"There's a cab outside. It's on the side of the Tower, and hard to see." She says turning her neck to try to get a glance.

"Hey Raven, I sorry about how I acted around Terra before." I confessed hoping she'd forgive me.

"Why are you apologizing? If you like someone, then you act a certain way around them." She said levitating to the kitchen.

"But I don't like Terra that way. She's just my friend." I say following her.

"We'd better get Terra out so Cyborg's party is more people than just two. Can you do that?" She says digging through the fridge.

"Ok." I say while heading towards the hall.

"Terra!" I yell

"What?" She asks in a sweet high-pitched tone wearing a zebra strapless top with a furry purple anaconda-looking fur around her neck, with hot-pink spandex leather pants and bright orange high heels.

_I stand there for a minute trying to realize that I am friends with a girl with such bad clothes._

Terra's POV

_I knew he'd like my outfit. Then the thing about me going shopping will immediately leave his mind. God, I'm such a genius. _

"Terra, we gotta get in the main room before Cyborg gets back. Remember he's bringing his girlfriend. Just please remember her name is Sammie, not Bethesda. Please?" He says pleadingly.

"Anything for you, Beast Boy." I say in a high-pitched seductive tone.

Beast Boy's POV

_Why is she acting like this? And her new voice is going to make me go up on the roof and jump out._

_Raven will sure like Terra's new outfit…_

"Nice attire dumb ass." Raven mentions as her greeting to Terra.

"Yea, much better than yours." Terra insults with a smug look on her face.

"Raven, any sign of Cy?" I ask

"Not any. I still don't know why that taxi was in the driveway." She says in a muffled voice still uncomfortable about before.

Starfire's POV

_When we got out, well, as we did that pretty fast to escape the psycho cross-dresser. Robin just explained a cross-dresser was a person who dressed like the opposite sex._

_That's pretty weird. _

_Both of us were nervous about returning to the Tower, and the beach just looked so peaceful, so we took a little detour there. After we put down my suitcases and his present for Cyborg, of course. _

_We ended up making out so now we're a mess. But we're now going up the elevator to the main room._

"Nervous?" Robin asks carrying two of my suitcases while I carry one.

"Not really, I just don't wanna to see Terra's ugly face." I saw smiling towards Robin.

"Perfectly understandable." He says returning the smile.


	13. Guess who's back!

Author's note: I'm sorry I haven't written in a long time. I'll be finishing the story in one or two more chapters. I will have a sequel. ( The ending to this is kinda off)

Thanks to:

Rupertslilangel01

Orlifan4561

Beastboyluver

Dancingirl3

Krazywithak

Chapter 13:

The elevator opens and Raven, BB, and Terra stand there with their jaws hanging.

BB's POV

_They've come back! Awesome! This is so cool! I thought it was Cyborg!_

"Dudes! You've come back!" I said rushing towards them and giving them both a hug.

Starfire returned the hug, but this time she didn't crush my bones surprisingly.

"Nice to be back!" Robin smiled

"It's great! Raven!" Starfire ran over to Raven and this time gave her a bone-crushing hug.

"What's been goin on since I've been gone?" Starfire asked curiously

"Wait a minute! Rewind and freeze!" Terra screamed. "Did Starfire just talk like a normal human?" Terra still had her jaw wide open.

"When Starfire left, she became a girl named Sammie's roommate. Sammie taught her lots of things Star didn't understand before like talking and what things mean." Robin replied

"Sammie…that sounds familiar." Commented Raven

"She is Cyborg's girlfriend. You will be meeting her later at the Tower. He knew about me living with Sammie, and I told him not to tell anyone where I was." Starfire explained

An awkward silence filled the room.

"Guys, its Cyborg's birthday! He'll be so happy now that the whole team is back together!" I exclaimed trying to cheer everyone up.

Just then they heard the elevator heading upward.

"Everyone hide!" I cried while everyone looked around and ran to a place to hide.

"That's the whole story." Cyborg said finishing something he explained to Sammie.

Cyborg's POV

_Boo ya! There are balloons everywhere! I can't even see the ceiling! There's a huge banner hanging down! Everything's so damn awesome!_

"Surprise!" Terra, Raven, BB, Robin, and Starfire scream as they jump out from behind pieces of furniture.

"Oh my God! Ya'll here! Boo ya! Robin and Star, when did ya get back?" I asked

"About 2 minutes ago." Starfire answered

"Everyone except Robin and Starfire, this is Sammie." I say introducing Sammie

Terra's POV

_Everyone's back and Starfire is normal. I need to go shopping. Sammie's a pretty girl with bright blue eyes. But not as beautiful as mine. She does have horrendous fashion taste. She's wearing a low-cut shirt with long sleeves and light blue jeans with pink heels._

_She seems ok though._

BEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPP!

"TITANS GO!" Robin yells as he rushes towards the door.

Raven's POV

_We follow the signal down to an old warehouse. Then Robin's worst nightmare appears. Slade._

"Slade." Robin mumbles rushing towards the villain.

Slade jumps back and punches Robin into a wall

BB then turns into a buffalo and rams Slade into an old wooden wall and Slade flies through it.

"Azarath Metrion Zy!" I say before Slade throws a giant piece of metal at my face. I stumble back with my leg face a little bruised

Starfire sends down a flurry of starbolts and eyebeams. Clouds of smoke begin to form. She can't see anything.

Starfire's POV

_I just shot Slade with all I got. Dammit! I can't see anything! The damn smoke is blinding my eyes. Oh God! A laser!_

Raven's POV

_Starfire was just shot down with a red laser beam. When I rush to her, she's knocked out cold. She's all bruised. Damn, Robin's not gonna like this._

"Starfire!" Robin screams as he sprints towards her.

"Move Raven!" I move over and I see his face go into worry mode then angry mode.

"Take her back Raven. Tell the team to retreat. I have some business to take care of." Robin says briskly.

"No Robin!" I say grabbing his sleeve. "Do you really want Starfire to wake up in the infirmary without you there? She'll be all worried and might run away again. You need more practice. You've been away for so long, that you're really not ready."

"I need to get Slade!" Robin argues yanking his arm away.

"Robin! Suck up your pride just this once and retreat! Slade will be back and then the whole team will be ready. He's already beating our asses!"

"Fine." He mumbles picking up Starfire.

"I'll get the rest of the team. Get her back. I can feel her heart rate decreasing." I command.

"Cyborg!" I yell seeing him trying to keep up with Slade

"Retreat! Titans retreat!" I exclaim

The team rushes back over and I tell them about Starfire's condition.

Everyone but Terra. She remains in the place she has been standing in throughout the whole battle. Slade reappears on one of the ceiling beams.

"Come Terra. We have work to do." Slade demands

Terra looks at us.

"I know all of you want me gone. I'll go. BB I love you." With that she flies up next to Slade and throws a smoke bomb, which she is now out of our sight.

"Terra." BB mumbles under his breath

"This isn't good." Cyborg remarks worrying about how Terra will attack us.

"Titans, back to the Tower. We'll tell Robin about this later. He's already to upset about Starfire." I then levitate heading back towards my home.


	14. Recovery and OOPS!

Author's note: This is my last chapter for this story, but I will have a sequel. Thanx to all my reviewers!

Rose-Sorry, I just want to mention everyone at least once. Look in chapter 9

Little Red Ravenhood

Chapter 14:

Robin's POV

_Oh God Oh God! As soon as things were going good, it was all ruined! Starfire could die! She's bleeding so rapidly. As soon as I put her on my motorcycle, she stained it because there was so much blood. _

_I need to get back to the Tower! Oh dammit! There's so much traffic!_

_If I just can get through this bus, whoa! That was close. Oh no a green Chrysler, then a yellow taxi. Good, I'm finally at the Tower._

_I need to get Star to the infirmary. I run to the door and then to the elevator. This thing is so Goddamn slow. _

_BING!_

_The doors open and I rush to the infirmary. She needs an IV. It's good she's not awake or she would be scared to death of the needles. _

Raven's POV

"BB!" I yell. "Hurry to the infirmary and check on Starfire.

_BB must be pretty upset about Terra leaving us, but I love the fact she's gone. But she said she said "I love you". I can't believe she said that._

Cyborg's POV

_I hope Star's doin ok. I gotta get back to Sammie. She probably doesn't have any idea what is going on. I told her it was really hectic._

_Robin's been sitting there for at least an hour. He is just sitting in a chair right next to her bed. Poor guy. Oh no, her heart rate's decreasing._

_  
_"So how's she doin?" I ask trying to be the least bit comforting. I'm really not good at that kind of stuff.

She hasn't changed. Her heart is decreasing though. But slowly. She's really beaten up though.

Sammie walks and sits next to me.

"Do you think she's going to be ok?" Sammie asks with worry in her tone.

"We don't really know." I say looking straight ahead at the wall.

"It'll be ok?" Giving me a hug.

The team is now all positioned near Starfire listening to the machine for her heartbeats.

Sammie fell asleep on my shoulder, while BB and Raven are sitting quietly on a little couch.

All the sudden Starfire bolts up forward and gasps for a huge breath of air.

"Starfire!" Robin exclaims giving her a hug, pulling her close.

"Are you ok?" Sammie asks

"I am feeling a little better." Starfire replies.

Later that day, Robin burst out of his room about to explode.

"I leave for a month, and you guys can't tell the difference between the personal accounts and the weapons account! The weapons account is for weapons, NOT OLD NAVY!" Robin screams

"Dude, that wasn't our fault. It was Terra. All of it." BB answered

"She spent that much on shopping!"

"Yeah, and on the ugliest clothes too." Raven comments

"Not really helping, Rae." Cyborg remarks

"Where is Terra?" Robin asks looking around

"There is something we need to tell you. Terra joined up with Slade again. Right at the battle." Raven explains. "She also told BB she loved him."

"How could she choose Slade?" Robin asked now calming down a little.

"I can't believe she joined Slade…" Starfire pondered

Robin then walked over to Starfire on the couch and put an arm around her.

"She is powerful, she has beaten us before. What are we going to do?" asks Starfire

"We'll get through this." Robin replies pulling her a little tighter

That night, they decided to celebrate Cyborg's birthday. Even though he had Gamewarriors 4 from before, he didn't tell Sammie that. Starfire had already had Sammie give him her present. Raven got him a new tool set. BB got him a new Eminem and Snoop Dogg Cds. Robin had gotten him and new game for his computer, and Cyborg had loved all the presents.

Sammie moved in another extra room right next to Cyborg's. She helped out as best she could, while she still went to school. BB and Raven had gotten closer, and been flirting like crazy. Robin and Starfire had gotten really close, and Robin became really protective of her.

One day it was just another day for the Titans. Except Starfire

Starfire's POV

_I just had a doctor check-up this morning. It says here I am perfectly healthy. Hearing, sight, reflexes are all perfect. Oh god, I'm pregnant!_

"Hello, Starfire. Congratulations. You're going to be a mother." The doctor says.


End file.
